A Grand Day Out…with the Young Six
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: An MLP Parody based on one of the most iconic stop-motion series ever, Wallace & Gromit. Picture what would happen if the Young Six decided to take a vacation to the moon.


• _**MLP is Hasbro Property.**_

• _**Wallace and Gromit is Aardman Property.**_

_**Hello every creature, I am here again to give you guys something new to read.**_

"_**A Grand Day Out…with the Young Six"**_

_**A new MLP parody inspired by the original short, "A Grand Day Out" with the most beloved icon stop-motion characters, Wallace and Gromit. Now, to those of you who have read my latest chapter to "Rio: A New Kind of Story" and saw my hint about this story, I want to say thanks for liking the idea. But it's not exactly going to be like what you think with that stain-glass easter egg from "The Last Problem." Heck, I've never even noticed that detail until I received Alexriolover95's comment last week. This story (or even series if I'm interested in continuing) won't be canon to the original MLP:FIM series.**_

_**In this funny MLP universe, things are going to be very different from the original. For example, Equestria will mostly resemble London England, and every different creature has pretty much been in harmony for as long as mankind has with each other. Plus…1-?.)**_

…_**Sandbar, Yona, Gallus, Smolder, Ocellus, and Silver Stream; all of them live together, running a small luxury apartment business, and are the cheese-loving inventors of the group. And the Gromit to their team is actually Spike (in dog form). I first thought about using Winona, then Angel Bunny thinking he seemed a little better. But for a protagonist dog (and given the fact that having Angel for an MLP Wallace and Gromit parody would just be confusing given the Were-Rabbit thing), I've decided to use Spike the Dog, and stick with it.**_

…_**Since this is based off of a short that was made almost thirty years ago, that means the story won't be too interesting. But hopefully likeable. And no…if anybody's wondering, at the moment I'm not going to make any ships for this series, except for…**_

• _**Sandbar and Yona**_

• _**Gallus and Smolder**_

_**I would've had Gallus end up with Silver Stream at any of my stories, but I know one friend already likes her. Plus, I'd also want to see Sandbar to end up with Ocellus, but that can be used for another story. Either way, I hope you guys are okay with this.**_

…_**Like I said, this won't be the same FIM or EG universe, so like Gromit, Spike won't talk. At all.**_

_**Now, with those details being established, I hope you guys are ready to read this new story and the next establishments I want to make at the end.**_

_**Also, while the story is going, try to imagine the characters the way they look in the show, but in claymation stop-motion. Anway…**_

_**Please leave a comment, follow me on Twitter, and enjoy.**_

* * *

**CH.1**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a good quiet place named Wallaby St., everyone was asleep in their homes. Except for one group in the small apartment they shared. They were the only ones around to have their lights on and weren't asleep. They were in the main lobby and fully awake, having a lot of books, magazines, and maps all over the floor. Looking like they were planning a vacation.

The members of the group were named…Sandbar the Earth Pony, Yona the Yak, Gallus the Griffon, Smolder the Dragon, Ocellus the Changeling, and Silver Stream the Hippogriff. The four of them were all together in the main room, quietly looking through everything.

Sandbar, Yona, and Smolder were reading the books and magazines. Gallus was looking at one too but also using the room's globe, and Silver Stream and Ocellus, the other two, were kitchen making dinner.

They appeared to have been having a good evening, but were pretty bored. Because for a long time, they have been working hard on keeping their apartment rental business going. Then, after finally getting the month off, they were planning a vacation together. But trying to find the best one was too difficult for them. And by their side on one of the other couches, was their other friend. Their little pet, Spike the dog. He wanted a vacation as much as they did, but was more focused on the book he was reading: "Electronics for Animals."

All of them together were just bored out of their minds and could not find any good places in the world to travel to, despite having cafe jazz music play through the radio.

So Gallus stopped touching the globe and said to everyone, "Oi, these bank holidays. It's always a problem to decide."

Smolder replied, "Especially since there are seven of us in this house. What's really a problem is deciding a place we can afford."

Sandbar put down his magazine and said, "Afford? I'm pretty sure we've earned enough these past days to afford some place grand."

Yona put her hoof on his shoulder. "Uh…Yona think we did. But…" Then she brought out the piggy bank where they kept their money. She showed it to everyone in the group, then shook it, which sounded like it was only filled 75 percent full of the money they needed for their vacation. She continued, "With how much friends have counted, this only seems like enough to pay for travel and for rooms. Everything else friends want seems hard to say, even with friends' individual money. So vacation will feel more like rest stop than real vacation."

"Oh." Sandbar sounded disappointed, but tried putting his frown upside down as he placed a hoof on Yona's shoulder.

Then Silver Stream and Ocellus came in the lobby, each flying and holding a tray of snacks for everyone. The cheerful hippogriff said, "Well, tell you what, gang? How about until we do decide, let's have a nice hot cup of hot cocoa. Hm?"

Ocellus said with a good smile, "The kettle was already done boiling, and we thought everybody needed something to help themselves relax."

Gallus, "Thanks, guys." He tried putting on his best smile as he took Ocellus' crumpet. Then felt better after sipping the cocoa.

Smolder smiled as she took her cup, "At least there some things here we can enjoy."

Everyone agreed, then Sandbar jumped from his seat, having a joyful grin and said, "Hey, I just remembered, I bought some new cheese from the market yesterday. Maybe I can bring them out now." Then he ran into the kitchen, while everyone's smiles suddenly became bigger, because each of them loved cheese. Except for Spike, who only rolled his eyes as he smiled.

Sandbar came into the kitchen. His first stop was the fridge, and as he opened the door to it, he was surprised to see that all their food was there, except for the cheese. "What the?" He wondered in a whisper. "No cheese? Hm. I'm certain I could've put it in the fridge yesterday. Or…oh man. I didn't even take it from the store. I left the bags by the parking lot. Darn it." He hoof-palmed himself, realizing his mistake, so he roamed around the rest of the kitchen. Sandbar checked every corner, cabinet, and even the top of the fridge and cabinets to see if there was cheese anywhere else. Looking everywhere, the earth pony had no luck, finding not even a crumb of a solid dairy-product. "Crud." He said. Then came out of the kitchen to speak with everyone again.

He said, "Hey guys, I'm sorry to say this but I'm afraid there's no cheese. Not a bit in the house."

Everyone said, "What?" And Spike had his paw on his cheek, feeling just as surprised too.

Gallus, "I thought you said you bought some."

"I did. But…I just realized that I accidentally left it at the shop yesterday." He chuckled nervously.

Then everyone yelled, "Sandbar!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Look I know I made a mistake, but it's not all bad. Heck, the store employees might be able to give us a refund the next time we go shopping."

Smolder, "Are you sure there's not at least a block left?"

Sandbar shook his head. But Silver Stream came to him, "Hey it's okay. Thanks for at least getting some for us, and maybe you're right. Maybe they'll give you a refund and we still have our vacation to think about. Keep our positive sides up, and we will have a great time no matter what." Then she gave Sandbar a small cracker, and he was happy enough to take a bite of it since she defended him.

Once Sandbar did take a bite, he noticed how the crackers never seemed too good without the cheese. Almost flavorless. But then a thought came to his head.

"Wait a minute. Guys, Spike. That's it." He went back to his seat and took a magazine "Cheese! We'll go somewhere where there's cheese!"

"Ooh!" Hearing that as well as his sudden enthusiasm made them feel better and decided to look at their books to see for themselves. Spike, however, just gave a weirded-out look. But decided to look in the books with them.

Yona mumbled, "Now where were friends?" Then the rest did the same.

Gallus, "Places to find to cheddar:"

Smolder, "Maybe Wensleydale?"

Ocellus, "Fillydelphia?"

Sandbar, "Perhaps Manehattan or Haywaii?"

The six kept looking. Then suddenly, all of them and their dog noticed, outside their window, the light of the moon became brighter. The light was yellow, and it caused them to look out the window, and saw the bright moon in the sky. It was big, beautiful, and unlike most of the nights…it was yellow. Seeing the whole sight made them remember something.

Ocellus spoke, "Guys? Remember that old legend Principal Twilight once taught us? About how every few years the moon would change it would completely change its color?"

Smolder, "As well as change its terrain-?"

Gallus, "Into cheese?"

They all remembered that story, and with their vacation plans and lack of cheese, they already thought about where to head to.

A few minutes later, a door to the dark basement of the building opened. It turned out to be Sandbar and Yona, who walked down the stairs and headed to their desk at the corner. Sandbar turned on the lamp, and they had enough light to each take a seat and bring out their drawing boards before talking.

Yona, "So Yona wanting to ask Sandbar, what is plan?"

Sandbar, "I don't know, Sweetie. If we wanna go to the moon, we're gonna have to create something that beats everything we've invented."

"Okay. As long as it does get there, and uh…" Yona began to blush. "…Sandbar wouldn't mind if he and Yona would find a private spot on the moon where we could look at the stars together, would he?"

Sandbar smiled, "Why not at all. I'd actually love that."

"Thanks."

"No problem. And if you want, you won't even have to ask me to do the basket lifting for ya. I'll do it for ya."

"Yona think that part goes without saying. As long as Sandbar don't forget to actually bring the stuff with him." They both laughed.

Then the two lovebirds grabbed a pencil, and drew any project they could think of to help them travel. Design after design, it was difficult to decide. Until Sandbar noticed his girlfriend draw something new. It was a large vehicle, tall and thick like a building, and in the picture were Sandbar and Yona together as the vehicle had fire come out from the bottom. Like it was launching. The sight and design looked pretty good and well made, and Yona blushed when she saw the proud look on her boyfriend's face. So after looking through the design, they agreed to make it, and started by using all the wood supplies. Sandbar began by sawing up one plank, and was sitting on it as it was on these two stands. He kept going through, sawing through without a problem while Yona was gathering paint. Then suddenly, "Whoa!" Sandbar fell a little. Noticing that while sawing through the plank, he also sawed through one of the stands too.

"Sandbar alright?" Yona asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Sandbar stood up. "I think we're gonna need a new stand. Any chance you can take the saw and I'll be it?"

"Yona still trying to gather paint. Yona think maybe we should get friends now if we want to make this work."

"You're right. In fact…" Sandbar put his hooves together and whistled. It was meant to get Spike's attention, and as he was still reading in the lobby, he could hear his owner's whistle from the lobby. Then everyone heard Sandbar yell, "Hey guys?! Yona and I figured out a way to make the trip work. But we're gonna need your help. Can you come down, please?"

Few seconds later, every creature came down and pitched in. Ocellus helped Yona gather all the paint, Gallus and Silverstream sawed through more wood while Sandbar continued sawing through his plank, and Spike got to be his new stand. Plus, Smolder was working on molding all the metal and glass with her fire. Everything appeared to be working fine, and while Spike had a bad feeling about it, he trusted his owners and knew that they deserved a good trip for working so hard every day. Then Gallus turned on the radio, and as the best music for the situation played, everyone kept working harder as the hours past. They…fused the metal together, added wiring into their machine, drilled in nails, putting the whole structure together, including Spike (who had some spinning trouble with the drill). Then, after a few more hours of building, engineering, and painting…it was done. Their ticket to the moon, their first ever rocket ship was finished. The six and their dog stood from the side and gazed at the amazement they built. The shape of it was indescribable but incredibly well built, and the colors were beautiful. They painted it to make it look like the Tree of Harmony they heard from stories when they were kids. All blue, pink, and more colors and markings to make it look memorable. Sandbar had his hoof on Spike, being happy that he helped out. Gallus and Smolder held their hands together, and everyone else admired the sight, ready for the next step.

Yona said, "Thanks for helping us, everyone. Including Spike."

The dog smiled at her.

Then Gallus replied, "No problem, and Spike, while we know you don't like cheese as much, we're grateful for you always helping us out. We love you, buddy."

Spike barked, feeling appreciated, and every creature gave him a good pat on the head before they all got ready to pack up for their vacation.

* * *

_**To be continued. Sorry if this wasn't what you guys were expecting, but hopefully still likeable. And speaking of likeable, I like to think that this week was pretty likable. My family and I got to hang out, we had fun together, and I can tell that some folks also had fun…given the fact that Disney+ is here! Which means, a lot of families are going to have some fun. Not only that, Thanksgiving and Christmas are coming up, so I hope guys have a great time with your families this Holiday Season.**_

_**Something else amazing also happened for me this week, but that news I can save until my next post or my Birth-Month post. Hope you'll like reading that too, and will enjoy the rest of the month. By the way, to my fellow MLP Fans, did you guys see the teaser and Twitter post to that new "MLP: Pony Life" series? Well…I did, and for me, it looks a little cute but that's not what I have in mind for the G5 series, assuming that's actually it. Hopefully it's like G4.5 or something like a short series before G5. But if it turns out to be good and nothing like "Teen Titans Go!", then I won't have that big of a problem with it. Oi, I hope it is good or that G5 will come after it.**_

_**Next, while I said I'd stop myself from answering questions for a while, maybe it would be okay with all I did was give you guys answers. As well as announce to everyone that the many questions I've answered recently will be posted into a collection on DEVIANTART soon. But until then, let me answer this one question from Alexriolover95.**_

_**From his questions, I answered, "What do I think is the most interesting aspect from the future Equestria in 'The Last Problem'? Well, I think it's seeing that the younger characters have grown up and reached their goals. Like how you mentioned Gallus as a captain of the guard. He didn't seem like the soldier type and yet it looked like he always wanted to do. That is awesome, and sweet since Twilight also has another close friend to be with, besides Spike and Moondancer's group. Then there's also seeing the CMCs as official teachers of the school and grown up (for real). Same goes for Silver Stream, Ocellus, and Smolder. Though it's unfortunate to see that we'll never get to watch Scootaloo fly. Plus, there's also seeing Sandbar and Yona taking care of Rarity's boutique. Which can give some fans the idea that they're probably married. If that's the case then (fireworks) YEAH! Then finally, there's also seeing the Mane 6 and Spike themselves, much older and seeing them live the lives that they made happen. Pinkie and Cheese with their kid Little Cheese. Applejack taking care of the farm with Big Mac, Sugar Belle, and her friends. Rainbow Dash being the captain of the WonderBolts. Rarity still living her dream as a fashionista. Fluttershy with Discord and her animal sanctuary. And finally, the gang hasn't driven apart whatsoever. So I say the aspects with the 'mane' characters are the most fascinating. Now one can imagine how it may look in MLP 2!"**_

_**Sorry for the long answer, but that was what I had.**_

_**Now finally, since Alex and the others do this, it's fair that I do the same too. I want to give a THANKS to everyone who have recently added a FAV/FOLLOW to my stories, including Brittanyamed and PUSS IN BOOTS. It's always appreciative to know that folks are adding more likes to my work. And know that I will still continue until my MISSION assignment is decided.**_

_**See ya, guys later! ;)**_


End file.
